The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia variabilis, and hereinafter referred to by the name `Dapavio`.
The new Dahlia is a naturally-occurring mutation of the yellow-flowered Dahlia variabilis. `Margaret`, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,769. The new Dahlia was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands, within a population of plants of `Margaret`. The selection of this plant was based on its fully double light red-purple inflorescences and compact plant habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dahlia by terminal cuttings harvested in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Dahlia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.